1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus such as e.g., an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) in which file management is made on a control panel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication (A1), No. 2010-3109, has been known as a conventional art in which data storing files are arranged and managed in a computer to render users efficiently use the arranged files.
With an arranging method described in the above Publication, a file number of the files stored in a directory is counted up for each attribute, e.g., producer, producing date, and size; the user is informed of an incident file in a case that the counted file number exceeds a threshold value; then, the processing moves from the first directory to the second directory.
The arranging method according to the above Publication, however, basically performs no more than increasing just one file, though called as a file arrangement, and it is not always for some user to arrange the files in a way to be easily understandable.